AG064: True Blue Swablu
is the 24th episode of Pokémon: Advanced Challenge. Synopsis The heroes, who got lost in a forest, encounter a Swablu, who has its wing injured. Along with the help of a local ranger, Morita, May spends time with Swablu, who recovers and heals its wing. However, due to its trauma, Swablu cannot fly, so the heroes try certain ways to teach Swablu how to fly once more. Episode Plot A storm rages out, as some Pokémon are struggling on a tree. A thunder strikes a tree and burns it. Most Pokémon fly off, but a single one gets hit by a burning tree. The heroes approach the forest, but Brock tells them they got lost. Max thinks they should turn back, but Brock still thinks they would get lost either way. However, Brock tells them it is lunch time. Brock makes the stew, so he, Ash and May bring their Pokémon to eat as well. Brock shows his Lotad evolved into a Lombre. Suddenly, Pikachu hears something - when they approach, they see trees that fell over. The heroes encounter a Swablu, whose wing is injured, since the burning tree fell on it. May approaches Swablu, but Swablu uses Sing, so everyone gets asleep. Swablu trips over Torchic, who wakes up and assures Swablu they are here to help it. Torchic pecks May, waking her up. May sprays a Potion on the wing Swablu hurt, while Torchic pecks the others, waking them up. A man hears the scream of pain Torchic woke everyone up, so he goes there with his Nuzleaf. Brock sees Swablu, all bandaged up. This surprises everyone, but May points out the others were sleeping when she befriended Swablu. The man appears, who is the Ranger of the Preserve, named Morita and offers help. Morita took the heroes to his lodge, where Brock ties the bandage only to its wing and gives it some medicine. May is surprised Swablu likes Brock's medicine, but Ash points out that is why Brock wishes to become the best breeder there is. Morita gives the heroes some hot chocolate. Morita explains a terrible storm was last night, destroying a lot of nests, and a lot of young Pokémon, including Swablu, has separated from its flock. Brock wishes they could do something more, but Morita promises to take care of it, since the heroes are traveling around. Ash admits they are going to Petalburg City, so Morita promises to give them directions. May thinks they should stay to see Swablu healed up and going back to its family. Ash, Brock and Max agree, with Morita giving them place to sleep for the night. Team Rocket spies on the twerps. Meowth thinks that if they give Swablu to the boss, he would sleep carelessly on its fluffy wings, while Swablu uses Sing. This makes Team Rocket feel happy they would earn promotions. May fell asleep, so everyone wakes her up. Brock offers to watch over Swablu, but May promises she can take care of Swablu on her own. Max claims May's mind cannot be changed, like one day with her school boyfriend, but May shushes Max before he can say more. May is been given medicine and bandages for Swablu and is told what to do. Ash, Max and Brock go to sleep, while May stays vigil over Swablu for the entire night. As days pass by, May takes care of Swablu. Jessie is troubled how much they have to wait to catch Swablu, but James and Meowth remind her Swablu's wing has to be healed before they can steal it. One day, Brock takes Swablu's bandages and everyone is happy Swablu's wing has recovered. Swablu flies for a moment, but falls down, so Ash suspects it might have forgotten how to fly. Ash sends Taillow to show Swablu how to fly. Surprisingly, Swablu shakes its head in disagreement, so Brock thinks it is afraid to fly. Morita suspects these things can happen after experiencing traumatic events, which can take even more time to fix. Ash lets May to spend more time with Swablu until it can fly. Ash and Pikachu get some wings to show Swablu how to fly, while Max believes they should help out to get Swablu to go back to its flock, while Morita promises to find its flock. Ash and Pikachu have equipped themselves with plastic wings to teach Swablu how to fly, even if others doubt that's a good idea. Pikachu and Ash run and flap their wings and jump off, imitating how to fly. Swablu runs and flies, but falls down and gets muddy. May places Swablu onto her Beautifly to remember how good it was to fly. Beautifly takes off and after some persuasion, Swablu opens its eyes. Swablu is happy to see the view above. The heroes discuss how to help Swablu fly, so Max claims they have to use an alternate plan: to show that they need to use magic, much to everyone's surprise. The next day, Max tells that it is due to magic some Pokémon can fly. Beautifly sprays some dust over Taillow, so Taillow flies off. Max claims Swablu needs the same power, making May displeased about this plan, but Brock points out Swablu needs to grow confidence this way. Swablu asks May, so May thinks he should try it as well. Dust is sprayed over Swablu, who flaps its wings as hard as it can and flies off. Ash and Pikachu are up next, but are told the dust is fake, making Pikachu embarrassed. Morita has found the flock, so everyone takes the vehicle to a lake, where the flock is located. During the trip, the car is attacked by Pin Missile, causing the tire to become flat. Since the lake is not far, May asks Swablu it should go fly there. Swablu refuses, Max thinks it wants some of the magic powder. May goes to send Beautifly, but a mechanical hand grabs Swablu. It is Team Rocket who took Swablu and fly off in a balloon. Ash orders Pikachu to use Thunderbolt, but is reminded if Pikachu blasts Team Rocket off, Swablu would be hurt as well. Instead, Swablu uses Sing, so Team Rocket falls asleep. Before Cacnea goes asleep, it uses Pin Missile, so everyone wakes up except Cacnea. One of the missiles damages the fire burner, so the balloon descends down. Swablu sees the fire and remembers the fire when the thunder stroke the tree. The balloon catches the fire, terrifying Swablu. The heroes convince Swablu to fly, who manages to avoid the explosion of the balloon. Brock sends Mudkip and Lombre to extinguish the fire, by using Water Gun. Team Rocket is saved, but they still want Swablu, so Lombre and Mudkip use Water Gun to blast them off. When they arrive to the lake, the heroes see no flock, who has gone already. Instead, May offers Swablu to come with them, maybe even find their flock. Just when May prepares the Poké Ball, the flock of Altaria and Swablu arrive. Swablu goes to the flock; May hesitates, but lets Swablu go with the flock. Max does not understand why she let Swablu go, but May explains this is for Swablu's happiness. May leaves a final tear for Swablu as Swablu and the flock fly off. Debuts Character Mr. Morita Pokémon *Swablu *Altaria Trivia *Featured Pokémon: Delcatty, Skitty, Poochyena, Spinda. *At the beginning of the episode, a classic Pokémon identification can be seen. In this case, the Pokémon is Eevee. *The "magic" Max used on Swablu is similar to the idea of Pixie Dust in Peter Pan Gallery A Swablu is in danger AG064 2.jpg Ash, Max and May are not glad they got lost AG064 3.jpg The heroes approach Swablu AG064 4.jpg Swablu got the heroes asleep AG064 5.jpg Torchic woke up May's friends AG064 6.jpg May bandaged Swablu AG064 7.jpg A ranger comes to inspect the situation AG064 8.jpg Meowth imagines Swablu and their boss AG064 9.jpg May shushes Max AG064 10.jpg Ash decides to train Swablu how to fly AG064 11.jpg Ash and Pikachu flap their wings AG064 12.jpg Swablu fell in the mud AG064 13.jpg Beautifly spreads its glitter to "empower" Taillow to fly AG064 14.jpg Swablu tries to fly up AG064 15.jpg Ash and Pikachu are next to fly AG064 16.jpg Swablu gets captured AG064 17.jpg Team Rocket goes asleep AG064 18.jpg Swablu is thankful for being able to fly again AG064 19.jpg Swablu flies off to its flock }} Category:Pokémon: Advanced Challenge Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on May Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane